


A Day With You

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You take Allura to a museum on Earth to show her some of your world's culture.





	A Day With You

A quiet day with your girlfriend was one that you cherished. Her duties as leader of the Coalition kept her unbelievably busy, but Allura did her best to make time for you each day. A day she could spend with you, with nothing to worry about but enjoying herself was rare, so she wanted to do as much as possible. She had been the one to suggest this trip to one of Earth’s museums, citing her curiosity about your home.

Her arm was linked with yours as the two of you walked up the steps and entered the museum. You’d chosen this one, an art museum, hoping to share a bit of your world’s culture with her.

The two of you stopped in front of a painting, and Allura peered at it, tilting her head.

“My, it’s certainly…interesting?” she said, clearly not wanting to disrespect the artist as they were from your world.

You chuckled. “It looks weird, doesn’t it?

“A bit,” she admitted, relieved that you didn’t think less of her for not understanding it. “I’ve never seen art like this anywhere else in the universe.”

“From what I can tell, humans are known for being a bit…odd. We tend find beauty in places most other species wouldn’t think to look,” you explained.

“I see… In what other places do you find beauty?” Allura asked.

“Pretty much anywhere,” you replied with a casual shrug, smiling at her. “Not to say that we humans don’t see beauty in traditional places, too. You nearly took my breath away the first time I saw you, after all.”

The blush on her cheeks was evident as the princess smiled back, nudging you gently. “You’re too much, Y/N.”

“What, for telling you that you’re beautiful in a museum? I have plenty more lines where that came from.”

She took your hand as the two of you moved on to the next painting. “I can’t wait to hear them.”


End file.
